A Case of You
by deppaholic123
Summary: Maria says she can't stand Sands...but he has other ideas. Sands/OFC One shot


A Case Of You

She was beginning to hate him, she really was. He was so cocky and arrogant and just plain nerve-racking that it almost drove her crazy to be anywhere near him. She didn't know him, hadn't formally met him, but she had heard stories and just seeing the way he strutted and acted like he did, drove her nuts. She half expected that the reason was because despite all that, just looking at him kicked all of her senses into high gear and that was her problem.. she was half crazy because he pissed her off and aroused her at the same time. 'Get a fucking grip, Maria' she chided herself as she saw him coming toward her. She tried to look away and not watch him, but she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Good thing she was wearing sunglasses and he couldn't see what she was looking at. However, a smirk as he walked by her, let her know that he knew..of course he did.

Sands didn't miss the fact that she was watching him and he knew she was, despite the fact she had sunglasses on. He always saw the disapproving glances that she shot his way and put on even more of a show because of it. He could tell that underneath that cool exterior she seemed to have and the distasteful looks she always had when he was around was all a show and that she really wanted him..and he intended to see to that problem very soon. He saw the haughty look on her face as he passed by her and smirked. He'd like to get her alone somewhere, oh yes he would. Get her to the point of begging for him and watch her writhe under him and give in. He grinned cockily and made his way to the briefing room.

Maria hurried towards the briefing room just having heard her name being called. It was time to find out just what this operation was all about that they wanted her to help with and who she would work with. She hurried into the door and stopped short when she saw who else was in the room. She stared at him and he stared at her as a knowing smirk flashed across his face. 'No way...no fucking way...' she thought. She composed herself and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest...

"Maria Conner, this is Agent Sands..I am sure you've heard of him.." Joe Milano said with a wry grin.

"Yeah...I have.." she muttered..."Nice to meet you..Agent Sands.." she added with a haughty tone.

The smirk on his face was calculating.."Likewise, sugar..."

Milano cleared his throat.."Well if I didn't know any better,I'd think you two had already met and that Miss Connor isn't at all pleased..but it doesn't matter. You two will partner up on this assignment and you'd better get to know each other well, because you'll be working in quite close proximity.."

"Just how close are we talking, Milano?" She asked wide-eyed.

"You'll have to pose as a couple..boyfriend and girlfriend, husband and wife...the details don't matter, but as a couple, meaning to keep up appearances you'll have to share a hotel room..."

Sands grinned at the opportunity that had just been presented to him, but Maria looked as if she'd just been told she'd have to face a firing squad..

"B-but...I can't stay in a room with him..we'd kill each other...I don't...like him.."She sputtered.

'Oh yeah..you do, sweets..you just don't know it yet...' Sands thought as he watched her almost fall apart right there.

"Well, I suggest you find a way to get along, at least for the duration of the assignment...plane leaves in 2 hours. Be on it..that's all.." And he dismissed them.

Maria stood up and stalked out of the office, wondering what was going to happen. She was going to be stuck with him for this assignment, and not only that, have to stay in a hotel room with him. She stood in the small alcove by the office, trying to get herself together, when she suddenly heard a voice in her ear..

"See you in a couple of hours, sugarbutt..." he whispered and squeezed her ass.

The unexpected hot whisper in her ear combined with his touching her almost made her whimper, but she stopped it. He was a cocky, arrogant ass and she would not, under any circumstances, give into him. She set her mind to that.

She was going to shoot him, she really was. They'd finally arrived in Los Angeles and had been checked in to the hotel and he was being as obnoxious as ever, trying to come on to her and trying to touch her and Maria was nearly at the end of her rope. Half of her wanted to run in the opposite direction and call Milano and beg him to pull her off the case and the other half, the half that didn't want to resist him, wanted to give that hotel bed a try. They walked into the room that had been given them and as soon as the door shut, he turned and smirked at her, standing about ten feet away with her back to him, having just set down her suitcase.

"Well, here we are, sweets... ready to test this bed out yet?" He said as he held an as yet unlit cigarette in his hand, he knew that question would get under her skin.

Suddenly, without warning, Maria spun on him and he suddenly felt his cigarette fly out of his fingers and looked at her actually surprised to see a palm sized derringer pointed at him.. "Let's get a few things straight here, Sands..number one..I ain't baby, sweet thing, sugar butt, sweets or any of those other little names you seem to love calling women. Number two..if we both are gonna survive this assignment, I'd suggest that you stop coming on to me and stay as far away from me as possible unless we're working. You annoy me and I don't like you!"

Sands stalked towards her, eyes glittering and she backed up against the closed door, suddenly nervous when he loomed over her with a twisted grin..." You know...its a damn good thing I happen to like you, little spitfire that you are, because if not, you'd be dead right now from pulling that little stunt, sugar..." He said in a low, dangerous voice, lips not even an inch from hers, as he casually took the tiny gun from her hand and tossed it harmlessly onto the settee near by.

Maria watched helplessly as the gun was tossed away and nervously licked her lips..."Well I don't like you...so get off me, Sands...now!" But her body was making a liar of her. She was hot just from his being so close..from his mouth being not even an inch from hers...from his hot breath against them. She must not give in to him..she really didn't like him..did she?

"There's no chance in hell that's what you really want to happen, honey...I can see it in your eyes. You're trying to hide it, but there's no hiding it from me, darlin...you want me...I piss you off and arouse you at the same time, and you can't stand it.." he smirked as he leaned forward and brushed her lips with his and desire shot through her so fast it made her legs weaken..

"Fuck you, Sands!." she choked out against his lips...wanting still to resist..."just please get away from me.." But he was making her weaker and weaker..just by pinning her further to the door and a hand stroking up and down her body.

"So will you?" He asked, breath hot on her neck and then lightly grazed his teeth against it, making her gasp..

"Will I what?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Fuck me..."

And with that, he clutched a handful of her hair and his mouth crashed into hers. He kissed her savagely and Maria wanted to push away from him, to break the kiss, but soon her hand began to rub at his chest and she moaned quietly against his mouth. He chuckled low against her lips and then captured them again as his hand moved up her thigh and under her skirt to stroke a finger over her lace covered crotch.."Liar...you do want me, Maria..you're soaked, baby..." He teased against her lips and she mewed as her hips jerked against his hand. It was all over for her now and she knew it. She gave in and swirled her tongue with his as her fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt to undo and push it off his shoulders and Sands hissed against her mouth when her fingers stroked over his nipples and down his chest and torso. Finally,he pinned her wrists with one of his hands and made short work of her halter top ,skirt and panties, and then gazed heatedly at her heaving breasts before lowering his head to circle a nipple with a hot tongue. "Oh god..." Maria whimpered, arching against him as he began to suckle as if he couldn't get enough. He licked at them, rubbed his face against them, as if he were almost worshipping them, making Maria almost come just from the voracious attention he was giving them. Sand was so hot by now that he was nearly ready to lose control, but still managed to keep it as he gave each nipple one last, heated suck and then looked at her, dark eyes boring into hers as he let her wrists go..

"On the bed and spread 'em, honey..."he growled low.

She could barely walk with her legs so weak, but god help her, she was powerless to resist him. She made her way to the bed on shaking legs and laid back upon it, spreading her legs as he commanded, she couldn't help it. Her mind screamed to resist, not to give in, but her body was in control and heated for this man who annoyed the hell out of her, but had made her want him at first sight. God help her, she was on fire for him. Sands unzipped his jeans as he stalked towards the bed and then stopped just at the side of it, staring down at her heatedly. Maria's eyes gravitated to where his jeans hung open, trail fully exposed and unconsciously licked her lips, making him chuckle low, to which her eyes jerked up to meet his..

'I know you want it, baby..and believe me, you'll have it..." he said in a quiet voice as he slid out of his jeans, fully exposing his thick, hard cock to her hungry gaze. He smirked and stroked it a few times just to show off and then moved to the bed beside her and stroked a hand down her body and back up to squeeze and rub her breasts. He quietly groaned.. she'd make him lose control if he wasn't careful. Maria moaned softly and squirmed a bit at the feel of his hands on her.."Please..." she whispered.

Sands' ears perked up at her quiet plea.."Are you begging me, Maria?" he asked quietly with raised eyebrows, as he slid a finger into her and pumped slowly..A soft moan and an upward jerk of her hips was his answer. 'Oh, christ...' he thought to himself as he kissed her belly, finger still pumping, and draped one leg over his shoulder. Maria was already grinding her hips and pushing herself further onto his finger as she moaned loudly and then her hips arched up hard and she cried out when his deliciously wicked tongue assaulted her sensitive heat. He held her eyes with his as his tongue went wild upon her as he added a second finger to join the first, stroking and massaging inside her. Maria thrashed under him, writhed and screamed as he ate at her relentlessly. When his lips went around her clit to suckle, she stiffened and then screamed as her orgasm thundered through her. Her head fell back against the pillow as she panted, licking her lips, eyes closed as he licked slowly, gently then. He watched her face as she came and again, felt himself losing control. His cock throbbed for her almost painfully, and he groaned against her heat..

"Christ, Maria..I've got to get inside you...right now..." He said in a low, shaky, losing control voice as he frantically moved up between her thighs. He entered her with a swift, almost desperate thrust as his mouth crashed into hers, kissing her hard. Maria cried out into his mouth as her hips rose up to meet his, her hands flying into his hair to keep his mouth on hers as her legs locked around his waist . She ground against him desperately as she took every hard, deep thrust he gave, savoring every one, not wanting him to stop..."Christ baby, oh god...so tight..." he groaned as his head went back, eyes closed. She went for his neck, kissing, sucking, fingers moving from his hair to dig in his shoulders. He cried out and pumped her harder and then she was coming..'Oh god...oh Sands...ohhhhhhh.." as she bit his neck, fingers still digging into his shoulders. The combination of both the bite and her nails and her moan of his name made him lose control..."Oh fuck..Maria...oh god..." he cried out as he came hard, shuddering against her. They panted into each other's mouths as the waves crashed over them and then he collapsed on top of her, mouth gentle on hers now. He slid off her then, onto his back, panting to catch his breath. Maria lay there, still moaning and panting and then felt herself being pulled into his arms to be held tight back against him. "Still hate me, sweetcheeks?" He whispered with a kiss to her neck. All she could do was shake her head no sleepily as she pressed herself further back against him and rubbed her cheek against one of the arms holding her and then kissed it. He chuckled low as his eyes closed.


End file.
